Sanguini, łowca czarownic
by akumaNakago
Summary: Parę godzin po północy spanikowany czarodziej biega po zamku w poszukiwaniu wampira. Jeśli wkrótce go nie znajdzie, stanie się coś strasznego! Do wyboru jest kilka opcji, jedna potworniejsza od drugiej. A i znalezienie zbiega może nie wróżyć najlepiej...


_Miniaturka poniższa powstała prawie trzy lata temu, jako (spóźniony) prezent urodzinowy dla **Nefre** z Forum Mirriel. Gdyby nie Nefre, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie stworzyłabym fanfika o tej postaci - czyli jest to bez wątpienia jej (bardzo wielka) wina ;-). Ja umywam ręce :-P._

_Nakago_

* * *

><p>Sanguini, łowca czarownic<p>

* * *

><p>Eldred nigdy w życiu nie był tak przerażony.<p>

Z rozwianym włosem biegł pustym korytarzem, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Zza grubych szkieł nie dostrzegał zbyt wiele, a w uszach dźwięczały mu wyłącznie własne kroki. Wszelkie starania wydawały się beznadziejne. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na zaprzestanie poszukiwań, podobnie jak nie mógł pozwolić, aby wyszły one na jaw. Tylko dlatego nie wrzeszczał na cały głos, chociaż miał na to ogromną ochotę.

Koszmar. Po prostu koszmar. Jak mógł mu to zrobić...

Przystanął na chwilę, by zajrzeć w ciemny kąt za jedną ze zbrój. Oczywiście bez skutku. Pobiegł dalej, z wściekłości i żalu zaciskając zęby, powstrzymując się przed wykrzyczeniem swojej frustracji. Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że powinien się uspokoić i po prostu przestać szukać; zawsze znajdował to, czego szukał, kiedy już nie szukał. Problem w tym, że tym razem nie mógł. Zwyczajnie: nie mógł.

Merlinie, niech to się wreszcie skończy!

W biegu zerknął za okno. Księżyc, któremu brakowało mniej więcej tyle samo do pełni, co do pierwszej kwadry, wisiał wysoko ponad boiskiem do quidditcha. Eldred wiedział, że jest parę godzin po północy; miał nadzieję, że zakończy poszukiwania przed zachodem księżyca, bo tylko on dawał mu tę odrobinę światła, jaką dysponował. _Lumosa_ nie ośmielił się użyć, bo byłby zbyt widoczny. A kiedy wstanie słońce...

Dumbledore go zabije! Bez choćby jednego mrugnięcia okiem!

O ile Eldred będzie miał szczęście, oczywiście. Równie dobrze mógł być torturowany przez całą wieczność, nie mając najmniejszej szansy na proces czy nawet próbę obrony. Był tego doskonale świadom. Przecież wiedział, prawda? Wiedział, zanim się to wszystko zaczęło. Cały świat czarodziejski wiedział, że na punkcie uczniów dyrektor Hogwartu miał kompletnego świra. Każdy, kto spróbowałby skrzywdzić któregoś z nich, gorzko by pożałował.

Co go podkusiło, żeby zabierać wampira na szkolną imprezę?

Wampira, na Merlina! Wam-pi-ra! Wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyznę, o pociągającej, mrocznej powierzchowności, na widok którego większości nastolatek miękły kolana. Owszem, Sanguini przyrzekł, że będzie się zachowywał jak istota cywilizowana - a nawet jak dobrze wychowany człowiek - ale jeśli instynkty wzięły nad nim górę... Jeżeli w dormitorium brakło którejś z dziewcząt... Gdyby się okazało, że...

Nie, nie, lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Póki życia, póty nadziei.

Ale nie miał już sił. Krótkie nogi nie chciały go nieść, niemłode płuca odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Serce wahało się, czy wyskoczyć z piersi, czy prozaicznie przestać bić. Musiał odpocząć. Nie miał czasu. Musiał odpocząć. Musiał, bo inaczej wyręczyłby Dumbledore'a. Chociaż może w popełnieniu samobójstwa byłaby jakaś wyższa sprawiedliwość. Tak, samobójstwo przez przemęczenie w trakcie usilnych prób znalezienia...

Oparł rozpalone czoło o szybę okna i wlepił wzrok w błonia.

Księżyc miał teraz po prawej ręce, wprost przed sobą widział jezioro. Wiatru prawie nie było, więc woda uderzała o brzeg leciutkimi falami, łagodnie obmywając kamienie i ledwie zaznaczając swoją obecność na piasku plaży. W bladym świetle miesiąca wszystko wydawało się srebrnoszare, od błyszczących wilgocią głazów po liście traw. Najciemniejszymi plamami było samo jezioro i ludzka sylwetka, przechadzająca się...

Zaraz... sylwetka? Ludzka? Tak ciemna, że właściwie czarna?...

Eldred jednym ruchem zdarł z nosa okulary, po czym wytężył hipogryfi wzrok dalekowidza. Posuwiste kroki, chociaż nieco chwiejne, oraz znajoma gestykulacja, mimo że nietypowo zamaszysta, nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Zguba się znalazła. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami - gdy tylko przestał jej szukać. Przez chwilę obserwował spacerującego brzegiem jeziora wampira, bezwiednie zaciskając dłoń na ukrytym w kieszeni srebrnym krzyżyku.

Już on... już on mu... On mu zaraz... Sanguini!

Podążył ku bramie zamku tak szybko, jak tylko pozwoliły mu warunki psychosomatyczne. Gotował się ze złości, ale nadal nie wydał z siebie nawet pisku - wciąż jeszcze nie wiedział, co jego nieodpowiedzialny towarzysz zdążył zmalować od czasu, kiedy nieopatrznie spuścił go z oczu. Gniew nie zdołał całkowicie stłumić niepokoju, wystawiającego wielkooki łeb z oparów czerwonej mgły. Najpierw musiał się dowiedzieć. A potem...

Z połowy błoni widział, że wampir wędrował brzegiem jeziora na odcinku kilkudziesięciu kroków, w tę i z powrotem, machając rękoma na wszystkie strony. Musiał podejść jednak prawie do samej plaży, aby przez szum fal usłyszeć mamrotanie, jakie wydobywało się z jego na wpół przymkniętych ust. Ostatecznie stanął tak blisko, że śmiało mógłby go dotknąć, gdyby tylko wyciągnął dłoń. A ten jakby nadal go nie zauważał.

- Sanguini? - zawołał cicho, nawet nie próbując ukryć niepokoju w głosie.

- Ciao!

Wrzask wampira postawił Eldredowi wszystkie włosy na głowie i sprowokował warunkowy odruch zasłonięcia uszu rękoma.

- Cia... ciao? - upewnił się z niedowierzaniem. Różnych reakcji mógł się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie takiej.

- Jestem Sanguini... - perorował niezrażony krwiopijca.

- Wiem...

- ...łowca czarownic.

- Hę?

- Niezastąpiony!

- Sanguini?

- Niezawodny!

- Sanguini!

- Któż nie słyszał o Sanguinim!

- Któż nie słyszał Sanguiniego? - spytał czarodziej raczej retorycznie, z pewną obawą rozglądając się po wciąż tonącej w blasku księżyca okolicy. W zasięgu wzroku nic się nie poruszało. Prócz nich dwóch, naturalnie.

- Uch, ani chwili spokoju...

- Właśnie: gdybyś się tak uspokoił...

- ...ani chwili odpoczynku!

- Trumna czeka w domciu - kusił Eldred. - Wygodna. Miękko wyściełana...

- Sanguini tu, Sanguini tam.

Wampir najwyraźniej wcale go nie słuchał. Czarodziej ukrył twarz w dłoniach i postanowił przeczekać tyradę.

- Sanguiniemu wystarczy sięgnąć ręką i już w garści trzyma wiedźmę.

Kompletnie zaskoczony Eldred odruchowo spojrzał na puste dłonie wampira. Delirium tremens. Jak nic, delirium tremens. Skoro już łapie widmowe czarownice...

- O donna cara! - zakrzyknął Sanguini z tak prawdziwą trwogą w głosie, że czarodziej nawet nie pomyślał, aby zganić go za używanie makaronizmów. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby wampir, a zwłaszcza ten konkretny wampir, był aż tak wystraszony. - Skąd tutaj wzięła się Luna Lovegood?

- Gdzie? - nie wytrzymał Eldred. Albo wzrok go mylił, albo wokół nie było żywej duszy. Pomijając jego samego, oczywiście.

- Co gdzie? - Sanguiniemu najwyraźniej zaczęła wracać przytomność umysłu.

- Luna Lovegood! - krzyknął zdenerwowany czarodziej.

- Gdzie? - Wampir rozejrzał się z czystym przerażeniem na bladym obliczu.

- Co gdzie?

- Luna Lovegood gdzie? - uściślił Sanguini, nie przestając się rozglądać.

- O to właśnie cię pytam!

- Aaaa...haaaa - pojął wampir. Odetchnął z ulgą, po czym poniekąd wyjaśnił: - Mam nadzieję, że w delir... domi...r...t...rium.

- Żywa? - upewnił się Eldred podejrzliwie.

- Zdecydowanie. Żywa. Niż... b... b... brdziej niż ja.

- To nie jest jakieś szczególne osiągnięcie, wiesz?

- Ży... ży...

- Tak, tak, ży, ży - wymruczał czarodziej, sięgając po różdżkę. - _Aguamenti_!

- Żywszej czarownicy jak nie żyję nie widziałem - zeznał Sanguini pełnym zdaniem, kiedy już otrząsnął się po zimnym prysznicu.

- To miło. Może jednak przeżyjemy gniew Dumbledore'a.

- Może TY przeżyjesz. - W głosie wampira słychać było głęboką urazę.

Eldred wolał nie pytać, czy spowodowana ona była ostatnim lapsusem, czy nieco wcześniejszym potraktowaniem mrocznej istoty lodowatą wodą. Dobrze chociaż, że nie święconą... Na wszelki wypadek zacisnął lewą dłoń na srebrnym krzyżyku, podczas gdy w prawej nadal trzymał różdżkę. Sanguini - kiedy nie pił - był niby cywilizowanym wampirem, ale cywilizacja wampirów nieco się jednak różniła od cywilizacji czarodziejów. Była... tak jakby... bardziej krwawa? Krwista? Przekrwiona?...

Najlepiej zmienić temat, odciągnąć wciąż nieuczesane myśli towarzysza od nieprzyjemnych wątków.

Powiedzmy.

- Sanguini - zagaił czarodziej surowo. - Obiecałeś.

Więcej mówić nie musiał. Wampir zbladł, chociaż wcześniej wydawać by się to mogło niemożliwe. Nerwowo oblizał karminowe wargi, splótł palce dłoni i ukradkiem obrzucił wzrokiem potępieńczy mars na twarzy rozmówcy. Potem skinął głową bez słowa.

- Dlaczego?

- Nu... nudziłem się - przyznał tonem karconego pięciolatka. - I byłem głodny. Tam było tyle do picia, a ty...

- Obiecałeś.

Na to dictum wampir nie miał odpowiedzi. Więc zmilczał.

Eldred pokręcił głową. Po stanie Sanguiniego sądząc, mogło nie być aż tak źle.

- Muszę pytać, z kogo piłeś? - zaryzykował.

- Z gospodarza! - zapewnił solennie. - Wyłącznie z gospodarza!

- Tak, to nawet widać... - Żegnał się z profesorem Slughornem co prawda cokolwiek pospiesznie, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że starszy czarodziej był żywy. Choć niekoniecznie trzeźwy. - A ta... jak jej tam... Lovely?

- Lovegood. - Sanguini otrząsnął się niczym diabeł po kąpieli w wodzie święconej. - Z nią tylko rozmawiałem.

- Tylko?

- Niech ci będzie. Aż.

A to już było dziwne. Choć może rozwiązaniem zagadki była kwestia czasu?...

- Przed czy po?

- Przed i po. - Wyglądał, jakby miał mdłości. - W trakcie też - przyznał po chwili.

- Rozmawiałeś z nią _w trakcie_? I zrozumiała, co powiedziałeś z kłami zatopionymi w cudzej szyi?

- Muszę przyznać, że głównie to ona mówiła. I nie wydawała się przejmować moim posiłkiem.

Eldred zamrugał oczami. Chyba czegoś nie rozumiał.

- Chyba czegoś nie rozumiem. Ta Lovegood to tutejsza uczennica, tak?

- Tak.

- I chcesz mi wmówić, że nie rzuciłeś się na nią z zębami, zamiast tego prowadząc kulturalną rozmowę? Nagle zmieniły ci się gusta? Wolisz starych, pijanych grubasów od nastoletnich panienek?

- Nie.

- Więc o co chodzi? Była odstręczająca? Śmierdziała czosnkiem?

- Ależ nie, sama w sobie była bardzo... kusząca. Pod prawie każdym względem.

- Aha, pod PRAWIE każdym. A pod jakim nie była?

- Pod względem garderoby.

- Słucham?

- Pod względem garderoby.

- Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem. Miała na sobie zbroję, że tobie jej strój przeszkadzał? Nie widziałem tam nikogo zakutego w żelazo, jednak mogłem kogoś takiego przegapić, jeśli stał zbyt blisko...

- Miała sukienkę, może trochę zbyt strojną, ale nadal w całkiem niezłym guście. Z przyzwoitym dekoltem i bez wysokiego kołnierza, który mógłby zasłaniać szyję...

- Tym bardziej nie rozumiem.

- Srebrną.

- Przepraszam?

- Ta sukienka była srebrna. Niby nic strasznego, sam jednak wiesz, że nam ten kolor poniekąd przeszkadza.

- Poniekąd wiem.

- No właśnie. Skoro zatem mogłem wybierać spośród całej palety barw, to dlaczegóż miałbym pić właśnie z niej?

- Niby prawda. Lecz dlaczego miałbyś rozmawiać właśnie z nią?

- Wcale z nią nie rozmawiałem!

- Rzeczywiście, podobno głównie to ona mówiła. Więc czemu się jej nie pozbyłeś, jeśli psuła ci apetyt? Zresztą - zreflektował się od razu - to bardzo miło z jej strony. Może powinienem wystosować do niej list z podziękowaniami, tak na marginesie?

- Na marginesie możesz. Sądząc po tym, co mówiła, list na marginesie z pewnością by ją zainteresował. - Sanguini skrzywił się dziwnie.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Zaprezentowała się mi jako osoba zafascynowana wszystkim, co inne. Delikatnie mówiąc. Bez wahania przyznała, że czyta książki do góry nogami, jako ozdoby na co dzień nosi potężne talizmany, a zakres jej wiedzy może postawić na głowie ładnych kilka światów. To wręcz niewiarygodne! Wie rzeczy, o których mówi się tylko wśród najstarszych wampirów w kręgu. Zna najskrytsze tajemnica, spędzające sen z powiek istotom, które nigdy nie śpią. I w dodatku nie boi się ich ujawniać. A ja jakoś... nie potrafiłem przestać słuchać. Zgroza. - Faktycznie, wyglądał, jakby był ciężko przerażony.

- Co ci takiego opowiedziała?

- Żartujesz? Nie powiem. Nigdy ci nie powiem, jeszcze mi twoje życie miłe. Gdybyś wiedział o Bractwie Zgniłego Kła... Albo że Scrimgeour jest... - Z rozmachem zakrył usta rękoma.

Czarodziejowi rozbłysły oczy. Uwielbiał smaczki z cudzych biografii.

- Chociaż jakiś przykład? Taki... mniej istotny?

Wampir tylko pokręcił głową, mocniej przyciskając dłonie do twarzy.

- Chcesz, żebym umarł z ciekawości?

- Nic ci nie będzie - wymamrotał Sanguini przez zagryzione wargi. - Nie pierwszy raz czegoś nie wiesz i pewnie nie ostatni. Gdybyś wiedział, byłoby znacznie gorzej.

- To nie musi być nic o Ministrze - nalegał Eldred. - Może powiedziała coś o którymś z uczniów? O Harrym Potterze, na przykład. - Wyraźnie się podniecił. Kiedy jego towarzysz pokręcił głową, zmarkotniał równie wyraźnie. - Może chociażby o jakimś nauczycielu?

Dwa czerwone punkciki rozbłysły w blaknącej ciemności. Karminowe wargi powoli rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Powiedziała - przyznał, szczerząc się drapieżnie. - Powiedziała, że jeden z ich profesorów jest wampirem.

- Który? Który? - Czarodziej wyraźnie nie mógł się doczekać odpowiedzi.

- Powiedziała, że sypia w trumnie, w najgłębiej położonym lochu - kontynuował Sanguini, z pełną premedytacją ignorując niecierpliwie podskakującego Eldreda.

- Ale kto? Kto?

- To jest...

- Tak? Tak?

- To jest...

- No? No?

- To jest...

- Wykrztuśże to wreszcie! - Mały mag wybuchł niczym gejzer.

- Tajemnica. - Wampir zachichotał szatańsko.

- O nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie uda ci się, mój panie! Masz mi tu już, zaraz powiedzieć, o kogo chodzi.

- Naprawdę muszę tutaj i to już i zaraz? Jeszcze trochę postoimy w tym miejscu, a nigdy tobie niczego nie powiem.

- Dlaczego? - jęknął Eldred rozdzierająco. - Ale z ciebie wilkołak!

- Nie powiem, bo będę martwy.

- Już jesteś martwy!

- Bez przesady, nie jest ze mną aż tak źle...

- Nie twierdzisz chyba, że jesteś żywy?

- Tak źle też ze mną nie jest.

- Więc jaki niby jesteś?

Wampir zastanowił się chwilę.

- Pijany?

- No chyba! Ani martwy, ani żywy, więc bez wątpienia pijany! Jeszcze ci te promile nie wywietrzały z żył? Myślisz, że ugnę się pod tak idiotycznym szantażem? - sklątkował się czarodziej. - _Nie powiem, bo będę martwy_! - przedrzeźniał.

Sanguini bez słowa wskazał ręką jaśniejące na wschodzie niebo. Z małego maga błyskawicznie uszło całe powietrze.

- Aha. No dobrze, wycofuję to, co powiedziałem. Nie jesteś wilkołakiem. Przepraszam, że cię obraziłem. Ale w domu powiesz? - Dyszał ciężko, kiedy obaj pospiesznie rejterowali z terenu objętego zaklęciami antyteleportacyjnymi.

- Powiem. Jeśli sprawisz mi rurę aluminiową. Luna mówiła, że to ostatni wampirzy krzyk mody.

- I co niby wampiry z nią robią?

- Śpią - ujawnił Sanguini, po czym pospiesznie się aportował.

- Czego te wiedźmy nie wymyślą... - Eldred pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - A mówią, że takie to niewinne...

Zanim jeszcze podążył w ślad za towarzyszem, zdążył się zorientować, że właściwie nie wie, co to jest ta _rura aluminiowa_. Istniała pewna nadzieja, że Sanguini też nie wiedział...

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>W powyższym tekście bezwstydnie została wykorzystana czołówka kreskówki "Pampalini, łowca zwierząt". Skojarzenie imienia wampira z imieniem <em>łowcy zwierząt _pojawiło się bez zaproszenia i nie chciało odejść. A skoro już zostało..._

_Sparafrazowana na potrzeby fanfika całość brzmi następująco: "_Ciao! Jestem Sanguini, łowca czarownic. Niezastąpiony! Niezawodny! Któż nie słyszał o Sanguinim! Uch, ani chwili spokoju, ani chwili odpoczynku! Sanguini tu, Sanguini tam. Sanguiniemu wystarczy sięgnąć ręką i już w garści trzyma wiedźmę. O donna cara! Skąd tutaj wzięła się Luna Lovegood?_"_

_Pokusiłam się również o nawiązanie do nieśmiertelnego dzieła Arien Halfelven "Rozmowy trumienne", za co być może nie zostanę przez tężę autorkę zjedzona żywcem. Przepraszam! Jakoś... nie mogłam się powstrzymać._

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
